Lost
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: Rated for saftey and Marth angst. Was once called "Forbidden Man" and redone for first chapter. Marth is having nightmares and it haunts his life. Problems come as Marth finds he has no way from this thing. I'm not too sure on the genre.


J-D: I'm telling you now; this is not a yaoi of any kind! I don't know that much about Marth and Fire Emblem, if you know some about it, please tell me about Marth and Roy. I heard Marth's kingdom was overrun and he was run out by whatever attacked. Please help me understand through a review or e-mail me. (BattousaiXgirlhotmail.com) I took down the first chapter and this'll be the first chapter. Just longer.  
  
Disclaimer: No one in this fic is mine 'sept my own, the one calling Marth. All others are Nintendo's, I think.   
  
All the "Smashers" were staying in Luigi's new and not haunted mansion that he bought after that incident. Roy, Bowser, Mario, and Luigi sat on a couch watching Luigi's new big screen T.V. "Why do you people watch that?" Marth said as he walked in and stood behind the couch. "Unlike SOMEone around here, we don't think its evil." Roy said rolling his eyes at Marth.  
  
"Listen, I never said it was 'evil', I said it's stupid and pointless." Marth exclaimed as he walked out of the room. "Tuh" Roy murmured. "He's strange, wakes up before dawn every morning and doesn't watch T.V. Really Strange." Mario said, flipping through channels trying to find a good one.  
  
Marth sat at the table in the Dining Room. "Sigh, I wish someone else around here would agree with me, other than the girls..." Marth said, starting to zone out. "Marth, come on Marth, let's go." It echoed in his head, the same voice from his nightmares. "Nhuh..."A small groan-like sound that came from Marth. He didn't like that voice; it seemed to tear at him like knives that burned his body. "Marth?" "Marth" "Marth!" Marth looked up to see Zelda looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh nothing, just thinking." He answered as he stared at his hands. "Don't zone out, we're having a tournament soon, wanna come?" She offered. "Sure" He said.  
  
During the fights Marth was a little drowsy, but stayed awake. It was Link and Bowser fighting before Marth and Ganondorf fought. "Link is getting whooped." Marth exclaimed. Soon Link moved in to strike Bowser with a hard blow at the edge. After the strike, Bowser caught onto the edge and came back to slash Link. Link, taking advantage of Bowser's jump, went under him to stab up, sending him flying out of the ring. "Hyah!" Link cheered. Marth and Ganondorf stepped up. Marth's head pounded; normally he wasn't afraid of Ganondorf. This time was...different; almost like a horrible nightmare.  
  
A shadowed figure loomed close to Marth. "Come back, c...o...m...e b...a...c....k..." Over and over the voice echoed, telling him to come back, but where? Closer and closer it came, every second a footstep was heard. "You must come back, everything, destroyed." Now Marth was afraid. What did it mean? Where? Why? Who...  
  
Marth seemed to blink back to the real world, realizing he was seeing his nightmare recur in front of his eyes, before battle! "Marth, come on!" This time it wasn't the shadowed figure, it was Ganondorf. Marth stood there, pale, and felt like he'd die. Marth felt a pain shoot through his body and he fell to his knees in agony. The pain felt as if someone was pulling his flesh from his bones, slowly and painfully. The others jumped from their spots and ran to him. Nothing like this had ever happened. Why now? As Marth looked up, he saw the shadow descending upon him. "No! Stay away!" Marth yelled as he pushed away from the Smashers and got up to run. "Marth? We are just trying to help you!" Zelda screamed, getting up to follow him. Marth still ran, away from the ring and ignored her. He ran hard without looking back. Zelda managed to catch him by warping. "Marth, stop running!" Zelda said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You don't need to run; we just want to help you." She said, holding him. "It's coming, coming back...to get me..." Marth said, starting to collapse in her arms. The other caught up. "What's coming after you Marth?" Samus said. "A shadow, calling my name and trying to get me to go somewhere, go back." He answered. "Go back, but where would you go back?" Zelda questioned. After finding out that this shadow had been haunting Marth's dreams for almost three weeks now, the learned all he knew was its voice. No figures or characteristics, they took him to rest.  
  
"It won't leave, why won't it leave?!" Marth yelled as he woke in the dead of night, his yell piercing the night's silence. He was drenched in sweat. He saw the shadow creeping across the wall through the moon's shine. It seeped into the darkness around him. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. The others ran to his room, but couldn't enter, for the door was locked. "Marth, are you okay?!" Roy yelled through the door. Roy didn't want to lose Marth; he was like a brother to Roy. Marth's room fell silent. "Marth? Are you okay..." He said once again, more of fear than alarm. Roy was leaning against the door, worried more than any of the others. "Come back! Save us!" The shadow pleaded by Marth's ear. "No!!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!!!!" Marth felt as if he were sick. The ones outside the door thought he was talking to them. Marth sat on his bed, holding his head. "Help, somebody!" He yelled. The room fell silent and it worried the others. The shadow seemed to be sitting next to him now. It formed into a slight silhouette of a man. He looked almost like Marth, as if he were looking in a mirror. "Please, save us, Prince Marth..." The voice faded and the shadow disappeared too. Had it gone away? Will it leave him alone, who did he need to save, and why did it call him 'Prince Marth?' Not many people knew him as the prince he was. He couldn't remember much of his past himself. Maybe this thing can help him. Next time, he'll talk to it. If it'll listen, he'll ask it about his past.  
  
The next morning the others were relieved to see Marth was well and almost smiling too. He hated to worry them. When he heard Roy, he felt bad about not answering him. "Roy?" He said as he walked up. "Marth! Your okay!" Roy said as he jumped up to face Marth. "I didn't know if you'd make it through the night; when it fell silent, I got really worried." Roy whined. "Well, I'm fine now." He said as he past Roy. That day no one wanted to fight or do much of anything. Too much was happening. Marth was awaiting its arrival all day. When will it come and can he talk to it? J-D: Hello, I would like to say I have even more on this chapter than before. 


End file.
